<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Дефективное оружие by Soverry</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27509218">Дефективное оружие</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soverry/pseuds/Soverry'>Soverry</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2017-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2017-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 03:49:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,925</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27509218</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soverry/pseuds/Soverry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Мертвая, восставшая лишь для убийств и кровопролитий. Электра сбой дает на звуках имени «Мэттью».</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Matt Murdock &amp; Elektra Natchios, Matt Murdock/Elektra Natchios</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Дефективное оружие</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ей страшно и холодно. А еще больно. И эта боль везде. Пронзает каждую клетку тела с такой силой, что она терпеть не может. Что она хрипит, сипит и стонет, что она глотку срывает криками. И в угол забивается, старается раствориться, исчезнуть, обратиться в жидкую субстанцию, что может стать частью окружающей материи. Лишь бы только не испытывать эту боль. Она от холода никуда спрятаться не может, да еще и зрение подводит. Ее по ощущениям пулями прошивает насквозь, ее ножами режет, волосы на затылке скручивает и под воду — и без права на вдох. Дышать больно, легкие скручивает, легкие тоже режут. Этому нет конца и края, это бесконечно и безгранично. Ее трясет — то ли от страха, то ли от холода, то ли от боли, — а она силится побороть это, силится вспомнить хоть что-то. Хотя бы причину боли.</p><p>И она потерянная, загнанная, не способная избавиться от тех трех чувств, что придавливают к полу тяжелым ботинком и давят сильнее, почти что с хрустом кости ломая. Спокойствие наступает не сразу; успокоение не приходит.</p><p>Язык совершенно не слушается, а страхом пронизывает даже во сне. Сначала ей кажется, что спать вообще не стоит. Что она просидит на полу в белом халате из грубой ткани, который ей вручили, говоря что-то о заботе, о том, что желают ей добра. Она просидит так часы, дни, недели. Только страх никуда не уходит, только она слабая, беспомощная, а вокруг одни опасности. Ей снова сделают больно. Она не знает кто, но ей сделают. И она губы в кровь кусает, силясь понять собственные ощущения. Силясь понять, чего именно боится, почему вообще рычала и металась от боли. Что такого страшного с ней уже произошло, что она теперь вот такая.</p><p>На руки свои смотрит, как на чужие. С каким-то беспомощным полу-хрипом, полу-стоном спрашивает, кто же она такая. Потому что она не знает. И это пугает. И сейчас пугает, кажется, все. Все что только может оказаться рядом или в ее голове. Инстинкты — какие-то тупые, животные, она их не осознает даже — подсказывают, что верить улыбкам и словам окружающих нельзя, что женщина, сжимающая ее пальцы, врать может, что ее могут хотеть убить, уничтожить, ранить. А она уязвимая, пустая внутри и потерянная. Ей так отчаянно хочется хоть в чем-то разобраться, хоть что-то понять, что она верит.</p><p>Просто верит; разве поверить — это преступление?</p><p>Холод не отступает. Она находит дыры от пуль на собственном теле, она собственное лицо трогает, смотря в зеркало. Собственные пальцы такие же холодные, как и живот, щеки, колени. И она не может понять почему. Она не может вспомнить, почему она изрешечена. Пальцы погружает в неглубокие выемки, ковыряет и расковыривает. Прекращает лишь тогда, когда чувствовать боль начинает. Физическую и из вне, а не откуда-то импульсами из мозга по телу. Ей больно, она жива; больше информации никакой.</p><p>Ее зовут Черное небо. Так говорят все, но звуки выстраиваются лишь в незнакомый, но красивый порядок. И она повторяет: Черное небо. Не запомнить пытается, а в память врезать, отпечатать там. Раньше же в той памяти что-то было. Там просто должно было что-то быть.</p><p>Она берет оружие в руки, она пальцами по лезвию катаны ведет. И режет подушки пальцев. Режет — сама до конца не зная, специально или нет, — чтобы увидеть кровь. Живая. Живая-живая-живая, а иначе и быть не может.</p><p>Холод не проходит, зато отступает страх. Она силится вспомнить, что же там было третье. Что же там было то самое третье, от чего она сжималась на полу и орала. Импульсы в мозг от разрезанных пальцев не поступают. Импульсов никаких. На место страха проступает какое-то иступленное любопытство: она должна что-то чувствовать.</p><p>Раз за разом тренировки изматывают. На теле, на коже здоровые синяки. Третьей была боль; она наконец вспоминает. И боль ощущалась раньше иначе. Боль ощущалась раньше более явно, действовала на страх, заставлялась сражаться до скрежета зубов, цепляться за жизнь.</p><p>Ей говорят, что она сеет жизнь. Что она здесь для того, чтобы жизнь продолжалась.</p><p>Только когда свет включается, а она швыряет на пол оружие, откидывая мокрые от пота волосы в сторону, и видит дюжину трупов вокруг, ей больше не кажется, что ее задача, ее судьба — сеять жизнь. Чувство стойкое и верное: она для смерти предназначена. В ту ночь заснуть удается быстрее и проще.</p><p>Черное небо во рту никак не укладывается, будто бы язык неправильно двигается, будто бы звуки странную последовательность образуют. У нее в голове туман. Она пытается вспомнить имя. Барьер. Ее к прошлому не пускает. Страшной силой удерживает; а она терпеть не может, когда ее что-то держит, она прогибаться не станет ни за что. И ее силой никто не удерживает; иронично даже пытаться. Самая лучшая сила, что есть у Руки — это она. Ей все равно на количество, ей все равно на оружие, она сама кого угодно удержит. А ее держать и пытаться не стоит. Все лишь звоном оружия, хлюпаньем тел и кровопролитием закончится. Ей отчаянно нужно разобраться в себе, ей слишком сильно необходимо собственное прошлое. Она знать хочет, как именно пули прошли в ее тело, что было тогда, почему и за что.</p><p>Тогда ее остановили; больше — нет.</p><p>Если ей не говорят о ее прошлом, то она все выяснит сама. Наточит клинок поострее, захватит с собой и вырежет внутренности любому, если это потребуется, чтобы узнать или вспомнить. Холод почему-то все еще не отступает; ей кажется, что теперь она больше никогда не согреется, как бы сильно ни пыталась. К батареям не тянет, как и завернуться в одеяло. Обманчивым ощущением — воспоминания из прошлого должны ее согреть. Согреть, отогнать остатки страха. Сделать вновь цельной. А цельной она себя не ощущает, Черное небо все еще кажется дурацкой кличкой, а не настоящим именем.</p><p>Может, ей нужен разряд электричества? Напрямую в мозг. Так, чтобы шок. Так, чтобы тело снова содрогалось от боли, чтобы ее выкручивало и крутило. Ей кажется, что она бы и на такое пошла. На что угодно, лишь бы вспомнить. Но когда мешающая ей работать уже не в первый раз детектив швыряет в ее машину, а она встает на ноги, мысленно уже раз десять представив, как порубила ее на суши, перемазанные как следует кровью, память все равно не возвращается. И здесь нужно что-то посильнее.</p><p>И она разберется со всем, когда закончит здесь. Когда выполнит свое задание и убьет стоящих у нее на пути выродков.</p><p>Барьер в мозгу в шум превращается, искрит и звуком этим больно на виски давит, когда еще пару секунд назад пытавшийся сломать ей кости выдыхает:</p><p>— Электра?</p><p>И она смотрит на него, у нее в мозгах шум, который она подавить пытается; она убьет его прямо сейчас и забудет все страшным сном. Рука не поднимается, шум давит и дезориентирует настолько, что ей уйти проще. Проще уйти и бросить его живым там. Плевать; будет нужно — она вернется и кишки его на руку намотает, ребра сломает и вытащит из плоти, слушая хрипы и бульканья крови по рту.</p><p>Когда он понимает, что это она, то пропускает вдох. И это пугает. До одури. Мэтт сам понять не может, почему вдруг уверен, что женщина, которую он держал на руках, пока она умирала, которую он похоронил этими же самыми руками, вдруг может стоять перед ним. И он воздух совершенно неравномерно глотает. Ему бы и правда не помешало чертово зрение. Потому что он и сам не уверен, с чего вдруг решил, что это она. Сердцебиения нет. Голоса ее нет. Быть может, его просто головой как следует приложили. Быть может, Мэтт желаемое за действительное выдает снова, не в силах смириться с ее смертью, не в силах отпустить ее уже наконец, просто осознать, что нет Электры больше и не будет.</p><p>Воспоминаний слишком много, воспоминания слишком много боли приносят. Так, что его от любой смерти рядом триггерить начинает. И из всех этих воспоминаний ее обмякающее тело и затихающее сердцебиение — самые страшные.</p><p>Он убеждает себя, что это не она. Не может быть она.</p><p>Электра мертва. Он держал ее. Он похоронил ее. Он не раз приходил на ее могилу. Она мертва; и он виноват в ее смерти, он ее не спас, он позволил ей попасть под пули. Оправдания себе пора перестать искать; а мысли, что она может быть жива — это ведь очередное оправдание. Сейчас есть проблемы посерьезнее и задачи поважнее, чем снова и снова напоминать себе, что он ее лишился из-за собственной ошибки.</p><p>И Мэтт врет, врет им всем: Люку, Дэнни, Джессике. Иронично мог бы сказать, что врет в глаза, только он слепой, а где там их глаза, он понятия не имеет. Скрывает свое прошлое точно так же, как и каждый из них. Потому что это же была не она, а значит и нечего их посвящать в это. Да даже если бы не она — и изнутри раздирает, дерет-дерет-рвет на части от какой-то слепой надежды и веры, что это она — это все равно не их дело. Самообмана на долго не хватает, он убеждается, что это она. Он знает, что это она. Его чертовы — оставшиеся и немногочисленные — инстинкты не подводят; он бы ее узнал, даже если бы истекающий кровью и полумертвый валялся бы. Это она, сомнений никаких. А от самообмана давно бы стоило избавиться.</p><p>Они с ней что-то сделали. Они внушили ей что-то; он вытащит ее настоящую наружу, он просто не может ждать и оставаться в стороне. Рука Рукой, спасение города спасением города; а Мэтту нужна Электра. Не второй шанс, не лучшее будущее. Всего лишь возможность исправить свою ошибку, которая все еще где-то на подкорке сознания мешает жить.</p><p>Она — оружие; идеальное, вышколенное, ни с чем не сравнимое.</p><p>Электра сбоит, как старая пластинка. Перекатывает во рту звуки собственного имени, смотрит на себя в зеркало, снова пальцы пихая в выемки от пуль на теле. У нее механизмы сбитые, она местами неисправная. Ей говорят избитое «Дьявол Адской Кухни»; она чуть глаза щурит, губы поджимая. Нет, неправильно. Не так. Было иначе, было совершенно иначе. И она вспомнит; она будет глотки вскрывать и конечности рубать, если потребуется, но вспомнит. Ей всего надо ухватиться за тот шумящий и рябящий уголок сознания, который сбоит сильнее всех, потянуть за тонкую нить и распустить барьер в мозгу так, словно он вязанный, а не бетонный, не стальной и не многослойный. Ее память все еще там, ей всего лишь нужно подлезть, всего лишь нужно правильно уцепиться и докопаться до самой сути. До истины.</p><p>Ее зовут Электра; а это уже хорошее начало.</p><p>Черное небо сбоит и грозится разразиться грозой, убивая все на своем пути, становясь бурей, что способна снести все неугодное на своем пути.</p><p>За собственное имя цепляется, вслух произносит при Александре его всего раз. Той не выгодно, чтобы она вспоминала. Та стремится убедить ее в том, что та жизнь — прошлая, та жизнь не нужна ей, теперь ее зовут Черное небо, теперь она — главное оружие Руки. Теперь ее задача — сеять жизнь. Только она помнит, что ее зовут Электра. Она держится за собственное имя, как за ту самую тонкую нить, которая способна распустить барьер в сознании, будто старый свитер или замшелый шарф с многочисленными проплешинами, что моль пыталась прогрызть, но так и не прогрызла. Держится и тянет, вытягивает, пытаясь вспомнить постепенно все. Каждую мельчайшую деталь; она нуждается отчаянно в том, чтобы холод наконец отступил, она нуждается в том, чтобы понять, что скрывается за именем «Электра», что там было, что подтолкнуло ее к смерти.</p><p>Наблюдать со стороны нет никакого желания. Ей бы в воспоминания с разбегу и с головой, как под воду. Так, чтобы захлебнуться от переизбытка разом, но прекратить жаждать, прекратить в них нуждаться.</p><p>Она знает, что всегда убивала. Что это под кожей, это в самой ее сути. Всегда рубала тела на части, воспринимала людей, как мешки с кровью и мясом. И впервые увидев новое лицо, всегда прикидывала, как именно можно будет убить прямо сейчас, если что-то пойдет не так. Это неизменно, это константа. Кровь на ее руках — самые лучшие и дорогие перчатки.</p><p>Электра вспоминает медленно. Сначала мягкую подушку, потом свежие простыни — как слепой вообще может перестилать их? — лишь затем прикосновение широкой ладони к щеке.</p><p>И все это какими-то драными кусками, обрывочными фрагментами. И она в этот же день сбегает, покидает здание, пересекает пару кварталов. Ей нужны ответы, а она — Черное небо, ее невозможно удержать или контролировать. Только противный голосок нашептывает на самое ухо, что ее уже подчинили, что она всего лишь часть механизма. Она — Черное небо, не Электра Начиос. Потому что Электру Начиос подчинить себе никто не мог. Ту самую квартиру она находит уж слишком быстро, ноги несут сами. Она знает, как сюда идти. Она знает, как попасть внутрь. И нисколько не удивляется, когда не находит никого внутри.</p><p>Мердок. Имя всплывает неожиданно. Имя знакомое, не чужое. И отдает какой-то горечью, Электра к инстинктам прислушивается, не понимает, что сама их частично глушит. Не понимает, что плед на диване знакомый, что она здесь каждую стену знает. Здесь все пропитано прошлым, здесь все пропитано чертовым «Мэттью» на повторе. Она какому-то непонятному порыву поддается, опускаясь на кровать. И на секунду кажется, что холод куда-то отступает. На секунду кажется, что здесь теплее, что здесь все иначе. Щекой прижимается к уже знакомой подушке, глаза прикрывает и носом втягивает воздух. Она, кажется, вспоминает. Она, кажется, видит в своем прошлом что-то кроме бесконечных потоков крови и желания убивать снова и снова, пока никаких сил не останется.</p><p>Ей хочется остаться здесь. Ей хочется до конца осознать себя, вспомнить все до мельчайших деталей. До каждых крошечных моментов, которые ничего особенного в себе и не несут, но все же составляют часть общей картины.</p><p>Он был ее слабостью; хотя почему «был». Видимо, с воспоминаниями и слабости возвращаются. Хотя бы потому, что она уже дважды могла его убить. Хотя бы потому, что она, наверное, все же не хочет делать этого. Не хочет оправлять его туда, откуда сама вернулась, хрипя от боли, задыхаясь и содрогаясь от страха. Электре больше не страшно; Электра зачем-то убеждает себя, что это он виноват. Это Мэттью позволил ей умереть, это его вина. А такое не простить, такое не загладить заботливым голосом и попытками напомнить ей, кто она такая, несколько истерично повторяя, что он ее знает, что она у него на руках умирала. Вот именно. Умирала. А он позволил.</p><p>И Электра уходит из его квартиры. Лишь отмечая про себя, что ей впервые за все это время приснилось что-то настоящее. Не черная плотная коробка, в которой она заперта и дышать не может, которая становится все уже, душит ее и убивает. А что-то другое, что-то настоящее. Она пальцы к запястью прикладывает, пытаясь собственный пульс найти и прощупать. Просто почувствовать. Только там глухо.</p><p>Мэттью всегда был ее слабостью, он всегда делал ее уязвимой. Черное небо не имеет право на уязвимость; Электра Начиос отказаться от этой уязвимости не может, как бы сама себя ни заставляла.</p><p>А он снова пытается вытащить ее на поверхность, когда они встречаются. Он повторяет, как заведенный, что это не она, что ей что-то внушили. А она бьет его. Не потому что ей и правда что-то внушили; потому что она хочет его ударить. Выместить на нем всю злость. Разбить ему лицо в кровь, вскрыть в паре мест кожу, выпустив кровь, воткнуть катану или саи поглубже в мясо. Не убить, нет. Всего лишь как следует помучить. Потому что она мучилась. Потому что она страдала. Потому что он понятия не имеет, каково ей было, когда она умирала. Каково ей было, когда она вся грязная, сипящая и глотку срывающая от боли пришла в сознание и боялась каждого шороха. Он понятия не имеет, он позволил ей умереть. </p><p>— Это ты, это все ты, — рычит она, кидаясь на него снова. И он только пытается уходить от ее выпадов, он не бьет ее в ответ. А она хочет, чтобы ударил. Она хочет почувствовать физическую боль. Она хочет причину, чтобы злиться на него еще больше. Чтобы от этой черной ненависти, разливающейся по жилам, ее перетряхивало всю. Чтобы у нее была причина убить его, а потом вцепиться в его труп и выть раненой волчицей, проклиная всех и вся; больше всего саму себя.</p><p>Злостью накрывает только тогда, когда он пытается перехватить ее со спины, зажав руки так, чтобы она не брыкалась.</p><p>— Успокойся, — а сам дышит тяжело. Она как следует съездила ему по печени все же; стоило вогнать туда нож. — Электра, пожалуйста, успокойся.</p><p>И она бьет его по голени, руки выкручивает из его хватки. Изворачивается моментально, отшвыривает его от себя и ногой с силой толкает в живот. Так, что он спиной к стене прикладывается. Ей хочется прохрипеть давно заготовленное «ненавижу», но звуки в нужное слово не собираются. В который раз она оставляет его в живых; немного потрепанного, но в живых. Потому что где-то очень глубоко внутри, там, куда она сама боится смотреть, она никогда не сможет его убить. Будет орать и грозиться, вскроет его по живому в паре мест, но убить — нет, на это ей силенок не хватит. Уязвимая, неидеальная.</p><p>Дефектная, с браком.</p><p>С тормозов срывает, когда ей приказывают убить его. Когда Александра говорит, что он должен быть мертвым, что он под ногами мешается. И в тот момент, когда она вгоняет лезвие той в спину, Электре кажется, что она наконец-то полностью вернулась, полностью все вспомнила и осознала.</p><p>Кровь с лица вытирает, всего на мгновение допуская мысль, что эта картина не оставила бы Мэттью равнодушным. Он бы снова начал на повышенных тонах говорить, что так нельзя, что она не имеет права убивать тогда, когда захочет. Что глубоко внутри она хорошая, намного лучше, чем та, какой она себя выставляет, чем та, какой пытается казаться. Удовлетворение от смерти приходит сразу же, проходит спустя пару минут. Электра знает, что сколько бы крови она ни пролила, холод внутри от этого никуда не исчезнет. Ровно так же, как и следы от пуль в ее теле, в которые она все еще периодически пропихивает подушечки пальцев, разглядывая собственную кожу из какого-то тупого интереса.</p><p>Холод на время отступает от чего-то другого.</p><p>Признаваться самой себе в слабостях не хочется; только Мэттью смотрит на нее своим невидящим взглядом так, будто она что-то важное, будто кровь на ее руках ничего не значит, повторяя снова и снова, что сожалеет. Что это не он позволил ей умереть, а ее забрали у него. Электра швыряет его на пол, Электра бьет снова и снова, боясь, что если прекратит бить, если прекратит вымещать на нем свою злость, то начнет цепляться за него.</p><p>Цепляется; холод отступает, стоит только щекой прижаться к щеке.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>